Bitter Sweet Symphony
by PureGoldsworthy
Summary: Eli and Clare seem to have a nice day until one thing can change everything. How will they handle/react to seeing Cam attempt suicide. Twist on the plot for the promo. /watch?v ZaSP4rtfCf8 I'm sorry if you don't like the ending, but you guys need to realize this isn't a story about Campbell. It's about Eclare, therefor, the ending is based on Eclare.


Eli's POV

"I can't wait to have breakfast with you. Again, I'm_ really _sorry about looking through your journal. It just bothered me knowing that I can't compete with Jake." I said to her, handing Clare a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

She frowned. "Do you really think that there is a competition between you and Jake? I love you, Eli. I want to prove that to you."

My eyebrows rose. I couldn't tell if the whole "sex" thing was really going to happen. She seemed serious, but women are crazy. One minute they can want you and the next they are crying that things are going too fast. That would never happen with me and Clare though. I would never pressure her into anything she wasn't one-hundred percent sure on.

"You don't need to prove anything to me Clare. I love you too." I smiled and took a sip of my coffee.

She put the sandwich back inside the bag and put her coffee back in the cup holder. "How about we find a nice place to sit and talk, okay?" She asked, an innocent smile –I knew too well- plastered on her face.

I simply nodded and carried our food, looking for a nice place. That's when I got an amazing and romantic idea. The roof! I haven't been up there for a while and I think it would be a great idea. We walked up the stairs, making small talk as we went. When we got to the top, Clare stopped and seemed to lose her breath. I followed her gaze to a sight that made my stomach drop to my toes. Without any reaction time, I dropped everything that was in my hands to the ground.

The coffee and paper –bag hit the floor with a tiny thud, but it was nothing compared to what we were seeing. Campbell Saunders, a tenth grade hockey player, was attempting to hang himself. The tiny shed on the roof that usually contained Jake's garden clutter was now occupied with a much bigger problem. Out of instinct maybe, Clare screamed. That's when it all happened. Cam let go of himself and allowed the rope to strangle his neck.

"Don't look!" I said to Clare, my body tense with a fear. Her body instantly turned and clutched onto me. "Just get a teacher and I'll call nine-one-one."

She ran. She ran faster than I've ever seen. My heart was beating so fast that I could feel some of that coffee I drank coming back up my throat. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, I pulled out my phone and called the police. I told them everything and about how this was an emergency.

Clare's POV

I couldn't breathe. That didn't stop me from running, though. I kept going, bumping into people in the halls. Finally, I was stopped by Mr. Simpson. He looked at me and saw what might have been fear and sorrow in my eyes.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Edwards?" He said, addressing me much too formally for the moment.

Taking in a deep breath, I dragged him through the halls by his hand, ignoring his complaints about how this is inappropriate and I need to speak to him normally instead of hauling him away from his job. When he finally realized we were going up to the roof, he used enough strength to pry his arm away from me and stop.

"Clare, _what_ is the meaning of this? You're never disobedient and usually an amazing student. Are you alright? Is everything doing fine at home? Do you-"

I cut him off, not being able to hear over the sound of my heart beating in my ears. "This is NO time to be standing around! It's not about me, sir. Please just follow me to the roof!"

"Not until I know what's going on here, Clare!" He shouted back with authority.

That's when firemen and policemen pushed passed us and up to the roof. I couldn't wait any longer. I shoved Mr. Simpson aside and rushed up the stairs, following close behind the men. They got to the top and ran over to where Eli directed them. I couldn't help the multiple tears that streamed down my face, or the longing for this boy, that I hardly even know, to be okay.

Eli slowly made his way towards me, and wrapped his arms securely around my shivering body. "Are you alright?" He said, his voice coming raspy and dry.

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, not so much." I said, crying more.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. He was being strong for me, but I could feel his body shaking. He was just as worried as I was, and there was no denying that.

Eli and I stood by as the paramedics hoisted Cam's small body onto a gurney and rolled him away. His neck was visibly disoriented and it made me wonder if he was going to be okay. What brought him to this point, I have no idea. Whatever it was must have been really serious.

"Why?" I asked Eli. "Why did he try to kill himself?"

"Clare, I wish I knew the answers to everything. This is just one of the things I could never understand. Maybe I could understand, if it was for a girl. I would do it for you, if that's what it all came down to." He said, wiping a lone tear from his cheek.

"I would never ask you to do that for me."

"You wouldn't need to."


End file.
